


Puppet Puzzle

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Remember that time Angel got turned into a puppet? Let's just say that his nose wasn't the only removable part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for [](http://strickens-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://strickens-girl.livejournal.com/)**strickens_girl** who requested a puppet fic. Don't know if this is exactly what you had in mind. Didn't manage to put any smut in there, sorry. Hope you like it, sweetie.

Fred was trying her best to suppress the laughter that was threatening to erupt.

"Ssshh, pet. We don't wanna wake the little muppet up, do we?"

"Spike, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh, come on now. He needs a little fun to brighten up his miserable life."

"Well, yeah... but are you sure this is..."

"Trust me. I know the old bugger. He'll love it."

"I think you're forgetting who we're talking about."

"Well, it's too late to back out now, innit? Just put the blame on me if he turns on you."

"Believe me, I will."

"Hey! Anyway, he can always change 'em back, right? Oh, bugger, he's moving."

Hurriedly they made their way out of the darkened office, breaking out in hysterical laughter as soon as they closed the door behind them. Huddling together like a pair of giggly schoolgirls they turned around, only to bump into Wes who was coming down the hall.

"Fred. Spike. What were you doing in there? Is he..." Wes tried to look through the glass into the office but the darkness inside made it a useless effort.

"Sleeping like a baby, poor little puppet." Spike said, looking nervously at the door. "Exhausting to be such a tiny tot again."

"Right. Well. Erm... I only wanted to tell him we managed to speed up the change a little. He should be back to his normal self any minute now."

The panicked looks on their faces filled his heart with cold dread.

"What did you do? You didn't...? Fred!"

"Now, now, Percy. Don't you be putting any blame on the girl. Not that there's anything to blame anyone for, one way or the other. Just you run along now and I'll have a little look at him. Making sure he's decent, and all." Spike took a quick peek into the office, before hastily closing the door again. "Erm... Fred? Run!"

Leaving Wes standing with a look of growing horror on his face they hurried into the elevator, whispering as the doors slid shut. Maybe he should check up on Angel. He just... really didn't want to. Smiling rather painfully at Harmony he hurried to his own office, locking the door behind him. The roar that could be heard a few seconds later made him congratulate himself on his decision, getting the stake out of the drawer, just in case.

" **SPIKE!** Harmony, where is Spike? Find him. Now!"

"Boss, you're all..."

"Harmony, shut up! Call Fred, tell her to come to my office. Immediately! And Wes. Now!"

"Right. You know, you really should..."

"Harmony!"

"I'm on it, boss. Gee, relax."

A hesitant Wesley poked his head around the door a few minutes later. The big vampire standing with his back turned in the shadows made him want to head back out, preferably all the way home, but with a deep breath he stepped inside, clutching an old book in his hand.

"Erm... Angel? I'm afraid Spike is... erm... missing. And... well, Fred... is not available at the moment. Have no idea where she is. Really. Are you all right?"

" **Do I look like I'm all right!?!** " Angel roared as he swung around, the light from the hall hitting his face. Wes couldn't help taking a step back, pressing the book against his chest. In protection or to hide the slight hiccup of laughter, he did not know.

The vampire had an ear in the middle of his face. Where his nose was supposed to be. The nose which was now on his forehead. And then there were the eyebrows, or should he say eye-cradles? All in all, he looked like a psychotic Mr. Potatohead.

"Well, not really. You seem a little... jumbled." The growl was frightening. The nose that got all stretched by the ridges, not to mention the ear that kinda scrunched up like a cauliflower? Not so much. The vampire panicked and started patting his face, only calming slightly when the ridges were smoothed out again.

"Wes! **First** we need to fix this. **Then** I need to kill Spike."

"Well, to his defense, you weren't supposed to change back until..."

"You _knew_ about this?!?" The angry, if rather ridiculous glare Angel sent him made him take another step back.

"Well, no. Not really. I just ran into him and Fred in the hall..." To late he noticed his mistake.

"Fred?!" Even if it was kinda hard to tell from the facial expression, the voice couldn't hide the hurt.

"Did I say Fred? I meant.. ah, well. Yes... What I _really_ meant to say was, I am sure they were going to put everything right before you changed back. Which happened a little sooner then we anticipated."

"Spike and Fred did this. Together." Why was Angel looking at him like that?

"It would seem so, yes."

"Spike and Fred. Together."

"Oh. Oh no. Not like that, I assure you. Just.. innocent friends."

"Nothing that involves Spike is innocent." Growling, Angel shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders hunched angrily.

"Maybe not, but Fred... well, Fred is not available in that way."

"Not ava.. oh."

"Yes, oh. Besides, I rather think Spike's got his mind set on someone else."

"He does?" Angel seemed even broodier, if that was possible. But then again, it was hard to tell, with the eyebrows knitted below his eyes. "Well, who cares. I dont want to know."

"Oh, I believe you will find out." Wes muttered under his breath.

"What? Why are we talking about this? We need to fix me. Now!" Strutting around rather awkwardly he seemed ready to punch whoever got in his way. Wes wanted to make sure, that wasn't him. Slowly he moved to the door.

"Don't worry. I already have a spell to ... re-arrange you." Just a few more steps now.

"You **did** know about this." The menacing look reminded him of a fanged Frankenstein monster, if the Doctor had been completely blind, that is.

"No, Angel. I did not. But I rather suspected it, seeing Spike's face as he dragged Fred out of here. It will take a few hours though, so I suggest you sit down and make yourself comfortable." Backing out of the room he almost missed the muttered reply. "What was that?"

"I. Said. I. Can't. Sit. Down."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"Let's just say, _this_ ," and he gestured toward his face, "is not all they re-arranged."

fin

 

Feedback as always, is much appreciated.


End file.
